


Oneiromancy

by prettybird



Category: Farmhand AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, dreaming angst, kind of angst but not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybird/pseuds/prettybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel dreams of Wanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneiromancy

First time she dreams of wanda, she's so close the entire room has her warmth. She tosses in bed, she stares at the ceiling, she tries to ignore the eletricity when her skin shivers thinking of wanda's touch. Far too late, she sleeps.

She dreams of Wanda, in the sun, smiling like the world could not contain her joy. Wanda reaches a hand out and tries to get her to join her in the sun, but she can't. She can only watch the tender way Wanda's laughter colors her face. 

It's a dream. Even here there are rules. She cannot have Wanda.

She wakes and Wanda's face is the first thing she sees, telling her breakfast awaits. It's concrete, it's real.

She cannot have her.

 

She dreams many times of Wanda. Always smiling, always in the sunshine. Still out of her reach. Wanda is in another lifetime, Wanda is something fantastic that she cannot rationalize with science. She tries to explain the feeling, she breaks it down to it's simplest particles, until it's just an unreasonable want in her chest. Wanda is a wild thing finds her in her sleep. 

She cannot have her.

 

She only has one dream of Wanda when they find each other again. It still takes her long to fall asleep, her brain too busy with the way Wanda moves and breathes in her arms to relax. She tries to force herself not to forget the details. The devil, someone told her once, is in the details. Perhaps love is too. 

Eventually, she sleeps.

She dreams of Wanda and of sunshine, the two so close together in her dream that they are almost one same thing. Wanda, her sun. She reaches out a hand, and now she follows. Together. They smile, enjoying the ease of being with one another.

When she awakes, Wanda's face is the first thing she sees, smiling. Breakfast, she says, the way she always said.

They are real, and safe. She has Wanda.


End file.
